Zootopia (PrinceBalto Animal Style)
PrinceBalto's animal style spoof of Zootopia. Cast *Marie (The Aristocats) as young Judy Hopps *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as adult Judy Hopps *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Nick Wilde *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Chief Bogo *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Gazelle *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Benjamin Clawhauser *Timon (The Lion King) as Finnick *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Stu Hopps *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Bonnie Hopps *Sid (Ice Age) as Flash *Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Priscilla *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yax *Ellie (Ice Age) as Nangi *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) as Dawn Bellwether *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Doug *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Mr. Big *Mrs. Bianca (The Rescuers) as Fru-Fru *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Kevin *Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Raymond *Simba (The Lion King) as Manchas *Nala (The Lion King) as Fabienne Growley *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Emmett Otterton *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Mrs. Otterton *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Peter Moosebridge *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Gary *Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Larry *Roderick (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Duke Weaselton *Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) as Officer McHorn *young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as young Gideon Grey *adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as adult Gideon Grey *Ronno (Bambi) as Travis *Faline (Bambi) as Sharla *Bambi (Bambi) as Gareth *Kion (The Lion Guard) as the Jaguar cub *Various mean animal kids as the Junior Ranger Scouts *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Frantic pig *Jasiri (The Lion Guard) as the hippo girl *The Cowlorado Kid (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Lu Kang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Dharma Armadillo *Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Major Friedkin *Petra (At Jesus' Side) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) as the mouse foreman *cub Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Bobby Catmull *Basi (The Lion Guard) as Officer Higgins *Lee (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Woolter *Grim (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Jesse Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Copper Grey *3- The Police Academy/Sawyer's graduation *4- Sawyer goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- The Great Prince hands out assignments/Sawyer on Meter Maid duty *6- Danny's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Sawyer chases Roderick/Sawyer saves Miss Bianca *8- It's called a hustle, sweetheart *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Sid helps Sawyer and Danny *11- Ratigan *12- Simba goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Danny's past/The Junior Ranger Scouts incident *14- Help from Sour Kangaroo *15- Cliffside Asylum/Mayor Zuba's arrest *16- We cracked the case/Sawyer offends Danny *17- Sawyer gives up/Copper reveals the truth about Night howlers *18- Sawyer's apology *19- Temutai's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Sour Kangaroo is the mastermind behind the crisis! *21- Epilogue/Danny becomes a cop *22- End credits/Minerva Mink's concert/Try Everything Cast Gallery Marie_(The_Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as young Judy Hopps Sawyer lovely.jpg|Sawyer as adult Judy Hopps Danny hat tip.JPG|Danny as Nick Wilde Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as young Nick Wilde (in the flashback) Great Prince.JPG|The Great Prince of the Forest as Chief Bogo Minerva Mink looking even hotter.jpg|Minerva Mink as Gazelle Po kfp 1.JPG|Po as Benjamin Clawhauser Timon.png|Timon as Finnick Thomas2.JPG|Thomas O'Malley as Stu Hopps Duchess-from-the-Aristocats.jpg|Duchess as Bonnie Hopps Sid_Sloth.png|Sid as Flash Brooke IA 5.JPG|Brooke as Priscilla Rafiki tlg.png|Rafiki as Yax Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Nangi Zuba film.JPG|Zuba as Mayor Leodore Lionheart SK.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Dawn Bellwether Temutai.jpg|Temutai as Doug Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Mr. Big The Rescuers Miss Bianca.PNG|Miss Bianca as Fru-Fru Shere Khan before the final battle.PNG|Shere Khan as Kevin TIger Claw pic.jpg|Tiger Claw as Raymond Simba tlg.png|Simba as Manchas Nala in the jungle.JPG|Nala as Fabienne Growley Basil.JPG|Basil as Emmett Otterton Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Otterton Hathi.PNG|Colonel Hathi as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Moo_Montana.JPG|Moo Montana as Peter Moosebridge Humphrey_leave.jpg|Humphrey as Gary Garth bird.JPG|Garth as Larry Roderick_Rat10.jpg|Roderick as Duke Weaselton Commander Vachir.PNG|Commander Vachir as Officer McHorn Copper midquel.JPG|young Copper as young Gideon Grey Copper_2.jpg|adult Copper as adult Gideon Grey Ronno1.jpg|Ronno as Travis Faline.PNG|Faline as Sharla Bambi snow.JPG|Bambi as Gareth Kion outlands.JPG|Kion as the jaguar cub Pumbaa tlg.PNG|Pumbaa as Frantic pig Jasiri outlands.JPG|Jasiri as the hippo girl Cowlorado_Kid.JPG|The Cowlorado Kid as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson Becoming_emperor_.jpeg|Lu Kang as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson Annabelle ceremony.jpg|Annabelle as Dharma Armadillo Crazy Eve.jpg|Eve as Major Friedkin Petra.jpg|Petra as Dr. Madge Honey Badger SatAM Sonic.jpg|Sonic as the Mouse foreman Cubby Kovu.jpg|cub Kovu as Bobby Catmull Basi.png|Basi as Officer Higgins Lee.jpg|Lee as Woolter Grim.jpg|Grim as Jesse Category:Zootopia Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs